Roses Anyone?
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Well at least I tried right? Oneshot


****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Title: Roses anyone?

****

(Come on, I can't think of a title, I don't like cheesy ones though.)

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Pre-reading done by Eric and Wolfie

To all readers: Since decided to screw our separator in each scenes. All separate scenes will be divided by the place of the scene in BOLD letters and an UNDERLINE.

Tokyo-03 High School

A lone figure walked stealthily through the corridors and stopped at classroom 2-A. It slid the door open and walked over to the desk of a red haired college graduate, high school student. It opened the desk and left something there. Sensing some footsteps heading towards the classroom it quickly went out the window and with the agility and strength of a rock climber and gymnast. Climbed down the school building, literally doing only what Jackie Chan usually do in his movies.

The door to the classroom opened and a head popped in, "Hmm, I thought I saw something moving inside. Oh well… "

The janitor closed the door and locked it the same time the figure sprinted through the school grounds and vaulted up the fences. It was only 5 in the morning and mist still filled the streets.

The figure smiled, "I can still cook breakfast."

Misato's Apartment

The 3rd Child yawned as the blaring sound of the alarm clock plagued his sleep.

"Oh no, its seven I overslept!" he said in a panicky voice, "If I don't hurry then… "

"SHINJI!!!"

He sighed, "… then all hell will break loose."

"Why did you overslept?" Asuka scolded, " Maybe you were busy last night jerking about Wondergirl again! Oh yeah, I can hear the moans in your room 3rd Child!"

Misato looks on as Shinji frantically trying to finish cooking breakfast and was also trying listen to Asuka's ranting.

"I swear mien Gott, you really are a pervert! I'm gonna take a bath if your not finished yet I'm gonna kill you understood!?! And don't you dare peek Baka."

He managed a squeak and quickly returned to his cooking. Meanwhile Misato took refuge in her room and was only leaving tidbits on the Children.

"Now you two be good ok? No fighting I had a rough night at work so please," she said locking her door, "Good night you two."

"Good night Misato."

"FINISH THE BREAKFAST BAKA-HENTAI!!!"

"Yes, yes."

"I swear you are utterly useless!"  
"Gomen."

"And stop saying sorry Gott Verdant!"

Shinji received a bop on the head as they continued to walk to school together.

__

'I swear he is a real pervert! I didn't eat very good, he better pay up with lunch.'

'Kami, she's pissed again. What did I do to deserve this anyway?'

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the last bell of the school.

"Oh shit… hurry up Shinji we're late. And it's all because of you."

"Coming," puffing more air he struggled as he kept up with her, _'She can really run fast.'_

Tokyo-03 High School

They barely made it as the gates of the school closed, Shinji and Asuka walked over to their classroom. Hikari walked over to her bestfriend's desk and found her scowling.

"What's the matter Asuka? Is everything alright?"  
"No," she snorted, "Baka Shinji overslept last night."

"Oh, that's very unusual for Ikari-kun to overslept," she chances a look at Shinji's group, "Well he kinda looks tired don't you think?"  
"I swear he was jerking it off again last night."

Hikari's face colored, "Asuka, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not? He's a real pervert anyway," she opens her desk and immediately stops talking, "What the hell is this?"  
"What is it Asuka?" the 2nd Child opens her desk fully and in it was a red long stemmed rose, "Why that's so sweet Asuka, who gave you that?"  
"Probably some pervert again who has no balls to give it in my face," she picks the rose up and sniffs it, _'Though it really is sweet for someone giving me a rose.',_ "Did anyone approached our room or my desk while I wasn't here?"****

A/N: I have a question again. Why is that girls **really** like to get a **RED ROSE?** And they say it's **ROMANTIC**, but what's **ROMANTIC** about a smelly, but I may add have a beautiful set of petals for a flower. I was just wondering why that's all. I give flowers to girls too and they giggle and be happy just like that. I don't know why, maybe because I'm not really romantic? Maybe I should stop writing now? … Just kidding, let's continue. 

"No, no one came," Hikari shook her head, "I always came here first and no one else was here except me and Toj… never mind."

"What was that? Were you about to say Toji?" she reared back as Hikari slowly nodded, "Wait, if Toji's involved then, so is Baka Shinji."

Asuka stood up and turned to Shinji's desk.

"Don't do anything rash Asuka!" Hikari called out and reluctantly followed her friend.

Meanwhile at the pack of Stooges, Shinji sat in the window while the other two are behind him.

"Hey Shinji, want to see my new Hentai Video I got last week?" Kensuke said, "Personally I haven't watched it yet, it's called La Blue Girl part 20."  
"You mean that hot blue-haired Mirogu Ninja named Miko?" Toji drooled, "She is hot even if she is just a cartoon."

Shinji got down from the window and shook his head, "You two should lay down on the hentai's, you virtually look like Anime now."

"Look who's talking Mr. Big Bad Purple and Green Behemoth," Toji retaliated, "Anyway want to come and watch?"  
"No," he shook his head, "I need to come home early for sleeping in today."

"You slept in," Kensuke opened his camera and smiled slyly, "Who did you dreamt today? Is it Rei or was it Misato eh?"

Shinji blushed, "Stop it, I didn't dream of any of that sort."

"Oh sure," Toji rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you had a really good time last… uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Kensuke turned his camera to Toji, "Why are your saying uh-oh? Uh-oh… red is coming."  
"What?" Shinji turned and stepped back as he saw Asuka and Hikari coming towards them.  
"Shinji, did you know someone putting something in my desk drawer?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied innocently, "I mean what was it in your drawer anyway?"

"Nothing, just answer the damn question Baka," she said irritably.

"I don't know anyone who's been near your desk Asuka," he winced as she looks at him threateningly, "Honest, I'm with you when we arrived here."

"Well, how about you jock?" she turned to Toji, "Didn't you notice anyone? You were with Hikari when you arrived?"

"Me, don't know anything. I just helped that's all."

Seeing Asuka weighing the situation the three Stooges noticeably relaxed.

"I'll be watching you Baka-Shinji," she said then turned and walked away.

As soon as she was gone Kensuke breathed a deep sigh, "Boy am I glad she's gone."

"Honestly Shinji, what did she get that made her all worked up?"

"I haven't got a clue," the 3rd Child said and sat down as the teacher came in, "Let's settle down, sensei is here."

The sensei opened a couple of books and began droning again about Second Impact. Shinji on the other hand looked in Rei Ayanami's direction and found her looking into the distance again. Sensing he's being invited in the school chat room, he opened his laptop and joined in.

CHATROOM 

K. Aida: God, sensei can kill a man from boredom.

S. Ikari: I'll say, maybe he'll make an excellent weapon against the angels.

K. Aida: =D Yeah, he can really kill an angel.

T. Suzuhara: =S uh, were here to talk about girls, not some angel shit.

S. Ikari: Well in that case I'll just watch ok?

K. Aida: Really its ok Shinji, I blocked out all girls from seeing this private line, especially Asuka and Hikari.

S. Ikari: You should be working at NERV as a hacker. When it comes to computers you really think of everything.

K. Aida: Well that's a nice thing to say, but Shinji do you have a clue on what Asuka got which also got her all riled up?

S. Ikari: I don't know, and will you stop asking that question guys?

T. Suzuhara: Ok, but I know you like her Ikari. I know you like Asuka.

Shinji blushed and his friends snickered behind him.

S. Ikari: Stop that you two, can we talk about anything else?

Hacker 00: Ikari, Soryu got a Red long stemmed rose.

Kensuke looked up from his terminal. No one can access this chat line except the LAN number of his, Toji's, and Shinji's, but no one else was looking down on their terminal. Except that Rei wasn't staring at the window but at the sensei. "Weird," he murmured and turned his attention at his terminal.

K. Aida: Who are you?

Hacker00: That is not important, I shall take my leave now. Aida-san, Suzuhara-san, Ikari-kun.

T. Suzuhara: I thought no one could access this chat line?

K. Aida: Shit! I was trying to track the terminal. That hacker thinks of everything, he sets a firewall so I can't easily breakthrough.

S. Ikari: Anyway what that guy said, he said Asuka got a red rose.

T. Suzuhara: I knew that girls were supposed to be happy when you give them a rose.

S. Ikari: Remember, Asuka's not a normal girl.

T. Suzuhara: I can never understand girls. Well its lunch now, see you guys at the rooftop.

T. Suzuhara logged off

K. Aida: Well, Toji's gone. Let's get going now Shinji.

K. Aida logged off

S. Ikari logged off

Seconds later the hacker also logged off…

R. Ayanami logged off.

Rei stood up, closed her terminal and walked outside, with the tiniest hint of a grin on her pale and angelic face.

Asuka and Hikari sat under the shade of an old oak tree and opened their bentos. Hikari was the typical, homemade style kind of bento. Meanwhile Asuka's had a touch of western in it. They dig into the food and began talking about the scene earlier.

"I mean really who would give you roses?"

"Don't know," Asuka said picking some more from her lunch, "I mean it IS supposed to be that way. Its called Western Tradition Hikari."  
"Hmm, you know what I think it was… you know who," Hikari giggled, "I think its Shinji."

"What?" Asuka laughed and shook her head, "Shinji has the introverted nature of a sea slug. And besides he does have a point though, he slept in and we came to school together, it makes sense."  
Hikari looked into the pack of Stooges and sighed, "Yeah, your right it does make sense. But won't it be romantic if you two find romance and love in each others arms?"

"Say what?"

"I mean your both Eva Pilots and you practically live together. Wouldn't it be nice if you really found love," Hikari's face flushed and giggled, "Oh its so romantic."

"Shut up Hikari," Asuka said rather a bit annoyed, "It's impossible for me to lower my levels to such as him, also he has no guts, Wondergirl is more fitting to him."  
"Are you sure Asuka?" Hikari leered, "I mean are you willing to let Shinji be taken away from you?"

"Why the hell not!?!" the 2nd Child snapped, "I mean, as if I care if he flirts with other girls."

"Yeah, he starts to flirt with other girls and he loses his attention to you. Little by little you won't even feel his presence anymore."

"Yeah, well whatever. He'll never find anyone better in his eyes," Asuka said reassuringly and stood up.

Principal's office

A girl with mahogany hair cut short but a bit longer that Rei was sitting in front of the principal. She had blue-eyes the same as Asuka and she was wearing white sundress. The principal stood hid the papers she presented and offered her a handshake.

"Welcome to Tokyo-03 High School Miss," the principal said.

The girl smiled, "The pleasure is mine, Sir."

"You may start going to school tomorrow, your room will be classroom 2-A."

"Thank you sir, I will return tomorrow for the start of my classes."

"Very good," the principal opened the door and lets her out, "Until tomorrow Miss Mana Kirishima."

School grounds

Shinji sat under a large tree, suddenly he heard someone curse behind him.

"Oh shit! My sandals got snagged," the girl said with the white sundress, "What am I gonna do now?"

Sensing distress Shinji came to the rescue, as usual. "Miss, umm… may I help you?"  
"Oh please, my sandals got torn. I can't walk properly," the girl said, "Can you please help me?"

Shinji nodded and began to mend the girls torn sandals, he finished it and helps her put it on, "Does it fit perfectly now?"  
"Yes it is," the girl smiled, "Thank you, you're so kind. My name is… "

She didn't finished as Shinji suddenly stood up as the lunch bell rang, "Oh I'm sorry I have to go."

He bowed down and smiled a bit, "I am happy to have helped you."

Shinji ran off and disappeared from sight, meanwhile Asuka watched from a distance and shook it off.

"Probably just asking him directions," shrugging it off she walked away and went to her desk.  
  
The girl however has other thoughts on her head as she observed Shinji ran off, "He's very nice, and… and… so Kawaii!"

With a flushed face she walked away out of the school and looked forward for tomorrow.

The events of the rest of the school hours were rather uneventful other than Shinji being bludgeoned again by a notebook because of a silent, but snide comment against Asuka. The 3rd Child walked home alone again, because the other two Stooges went to Kensuke's to watch his new hentai CD. Asuka on the other hand went over to Hikari to visit again. He walked through the park and was surprised to see the same girl he helped a while ago.

The girl walked towards him and offered a hand, "Hello, I thought I might bump into you here."

"Really, how could you have predicted that?" he said still not letting go of her hand, "Are you a psychic?"

"No," she said aware that Shinji still hadn't let go of her hand, "Could you let go of my hand now?"

Looking down on his hand, he blushed and lets it go immediately, "I am very sorry, I didn't mean it. Honest, please don't hit me."

"Hit you?" Mana said baffled, "Why would I hit you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and looked down, "I thought you were just like someone I know."  
"Who was it? Your girlfriend, or perhaps your wife?"

"W-w-w-wife? I don't have a wife, and how can I have a wife I'm underage. And I also don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Mana asked enthusiastically.

Shinji shook his head, "If you mean a girlfriend as in a friend, well at least I have about 5 of them."

"I see," she said smiling, "Well I asked if you have a wife, because in America they allowed young people marriage also because of Third Impact."

There was silence as they met each other gazes. Mana decided to break the ice, "So Shinji, do you want to get some ice cream as a… well think of it as payback for the favor you did for me."

He looked down on his watch and nodded, "Well, its still early. Why not then?"

They walked side by side as the clock post the time 4PM.

The two teens walked inside an ice cream parlor and ordered their sweet cravings. The two talked and didn't noticed the time, it was already night when they stepped outside.

"I'm gonna be dead," Shinji said shaking his head as he looked at his watch, "Its almost seven, I'm really gonna be dead."

"I'm really sorry if I took most of your time," Mana said bowing down, "I'm really, really sorry."

"No, no, no, its not much trouble," he urged her to get up and she obliges, "Well I hope to see you again soon."

"Ok Shinji, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Man…"

She broke off as the bell for the 7pm resounded in a nearby building; Shinji bowed down and quickly ran off.

"Goodbye Miss!" he called out, "I hope I can talk to you again!"

Mana sighed, "Not again. Oh well… there's always tomorrow."

Misato's Apartment

"Where the hell have you been?" Asuka berated, "You haven't cooked anything? Were you with Wondergirl again?"

"No," he said rather blankly as he took out some instant foods and pops it in the microwave, "I already ate, here's the food for tonight. Try to enjoy Asuka, goodnight."

With that done he walked away and locked himself in his room. Meanwhile Asuka frowned, "Hey! Come back here, I'm not done talking to you. And what's that supposed to mean?"

Too late Shinji already took refuge in his room and was already listening in his SDAT.

"She is kind of cute, oh well… there's always tomorrow."

The 3rd Child slept rather well that night as a memory of one girl entered his mind.

Tokyo-03 High School

The figure came back again and walked silently to classroom 2-A. Finding it locked it took out a lock pick and started to pick on the door's lock. A sweat trickled down from his hair and it gulped down. Finally the door lock clicked and it responded in his picking.

The figure stepped inside and walked over first into Rei Ayanami's desk.

It opened the laptop and left a message there, with that done. He took out another rose, this time it was white and placed it inside the desk of Asuka Langley Soryu. A smile creeps into its sad face and opened the window again. Just then the door swung open, and the Class Representative Hikari Hokari stepped inside.

The Class Rep walked over to Rei's desk and looked down on her school terminal.

"What in the name… ? Why is someone tinkering with Rei's computer?"

Feeling something is amiss Hikari came out and tried to find the janitor. Meanwhile the figure looked down as he hanged on for dear life, swinging to another room he managed to do his stunt moves and ran all the way to the school grounds.

But Hikari looked out the window and saw the figure.

"Wait a minute, that looks like… nah it might not be him," she walks off again and founds the janitor, "Hey Tanaka-san, have you found someone lingering in the school lately?"

The janitor shook his head, "Don't know anything Inchou."

Misato's Apartment

Asuka yawned as she stepped out of her room. Smelling something good in the kitchen she proceeded there and found Shinji droning his green apron and flipping a couple of sausages.

"Good Morning Asuka," Shinji said cheerfully, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"  
She scowled and he reared back. "I'll just keep my mouth shut," he said meekly then laid the last of the food at the table. He walked into the shower and began to take a bath, meanwhile Asuka got something on her mind.

__

'Why is he so cheerful today? Maybe it's that girl he met at school yesterday. Oh! What the hell am I so concerned about?!'

"This is Shinji were talking here," she murmured, "Humph, as if I care."

Then Hikari came into her mind, _'…he starts to flirt with other girls and he loses his attention to you… '_

She dropped her fork and shook her head, "Why am I so troubled over Baka-Shinji?" The 3rd Child then came out and headed for his room, he got ahead of Asuka and he walked out of the apartment feeling rather cheerful this morning.

He walked out into the streets and admired his surroundings, he felt really joyful of meeting such a wonderful girl, but one thing troubled him.

"What was her name anyway? I didn't knew it or did she tried to tell me?"

Just then the girl he was thinking turned around the corner and they met each other gazes before meeting each other's head. The two yelped and reared back.

"You!"

"Shinji?'

"I'm very sorry… what the… what are you doing here?" he scans her and nods approvingly, "Well I see your going to the same school as I am."

"Really? I just got transferred last week."

"Anyway we better hurry," he led the way and they walked side by side to their school.

In the distance, a block away Asuka watched through gritted teeth, "What the hell is he doing with that girl?"

****

Tokyo-03 High School

Mana and Shinji came to school together and earned quite a few stares from the school's populace. Mana got ahead and faced Shinji, "Well see you around school." She waved at him and ran off to the principal's office. Shinji sighed, "I sure hope Kensuke and Toji didn't see… "

"Hey! Shinji, who was that girl?", _'You really had to think about it Baka-Shinji.'_

The other two Stooges came up to him, "Say Shinji, who's that girl that you came to school with?"

"Which girl?" he replied innocently.

Toji leered at him, "Oh come on, I was really sure that wasn't Asuka. So Shinji who's your new babe?"

"She is not my babe!" Shinji said loudly as Asuka came up to him, "Uh… hello Asuka."

The 2nd Child stared at him and hits him in the forehead, "Liar." Asuka then walked off and headed for their room. The three Stooges were left rather surprised at the German girl's 'rare' passive behavior.

"Does she have a fever?"  
Shinji shook his head, "Don't think so, she looks fine to me."

"Well she seems sick for me," Toji said, "She didn't hurt you that much."

The biggest Stooge leered and smiled slyly, "Did you manage to… 'dominate' her last night?"

Shinji's face colored three shades of red before settling for the 'summer tomato look', "Its none of those kind of things."

"Oh sure," Kensuke smiled too and puts his arm around him in a friendly manner, "Did you 'tied' her really good last night?"  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!" Shinji snapped.

"Ikari-kun," a voice floated behind them the three Stooges turned and panicked as the three reeled back a bit. "EEK! Rei… maybe you can avoid sneaking up on us like that from now on?" Shinji said while Kensuke calmed down from his hyperventilating and Toji recovering some blood in his face.

"I understand," Rei nodded, "But I must satisfy my curiosity, Ikari-kun what is the meaning of… 'dominating' Pilot Soryu? Clearly she is displays her dominance everytime."

Once more the three boy's faces were drained of blood, "That wasn't right… ok Rei first of all… that topic must be discussed in private."

"Ah… I see," Rei nodded her understanding, "I shall take my leave now, but I may ask another question now in private."

Shinji looked at Toji, and Kensuke as the two knowingly nodded and left them alone, mouthing a 'thank you' he accompanied Rei to their room. 'What is it that you wanted to ask me Rei?"

"I believe I must apologize that I overheard your private conversation a while ago with Suzuhara-san and Aida-san. However, I seem to have the understanding that you and Pilot Soryu became… ," Shinji nodded at her and Rei also replied with a nod, "I was aware that you and Pilot Soryu became 'one' last night."

Shinji for the third time that day blushed hotter and redder than a tomato, "None of that sort happened… Toji and Kensuke were just teasing me."

"Ah… I see," Rei nodded and their lips uttered no words than that until they reach the classroom.

"When will the perverts in this school stop!?!" Asuka hissed as she stared at the single white rose inside her desk, "Yesterday it was red, now it's white? What the hell… "

"You know white means cleanliness, and the purity of the heart and soul," Hikari commented behind her.

"Oh, Hikari its you," the girl sighed, "Although I hope that Kaji was slipping in our room everyday, I'm still hoping this roses came from him."

"Come on Asuka," Hikari came up to her and smelled the flower, "You know Kaji-san is twice our age."

****

A.N.:) I think Kaji's age is 30 already or some thing like that, while Gendo is 35 and Fuyutsuki is 49, while Misato is 28, and Ritsuko is 29, and Scarabeye is over 3000 years old and…… how did my name get in this Author's Note? THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN MY AGE!!! 

"Yeah he is, so what? You can combine all the boys in this school and no one can measure up to him," Asuka said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Hikari slits her eyes and looks at her friend, "Even better than Shinji?"

"Why does Shinji always gets in the conversation?" she snapped.

Hikari merely pointed at one direction and Asuka looked. She saw Shinji come in with 'Wondergirl' beside him.

Although softly said Hikari clearly heard, "That whore… " and of course the ever famous curses, "How could he… Shinji no Baka. Baka no Hentai."

Letting it slip as the students crowd dispersed as the old sensei came in to start the classes. "Class," the teacher cleared his throat as all eyes turned to him, "We have a new transfer student, Miss please step inside."

The girl with mahogany hair and blue ocean eyes came up in front and smiled. Instantly almost all of the males in the classroom glued their eyes at front and sighed, Shinji on the other hand shook his head. "Well what do you know," he murmured, "She ends up to be my classmate."

"This is Miss Mana Kirishima," a couple of sighs and a long 'Mana' at the back of the class sounded as the sensei continued, "She transferred to our school from Osaka-02. Her family moved in at the apartment complex near here. So let us all please extend our warm welcome for her, and accept her like we accept all others who came to this school."

Kensuke drew out his trustful and ever loyal camera, "Hey Toji! Check her out, its Shinji's chick."

Toji nodded and looked darkly, "He must share his charms at attracting women. We must take advantage."

"Now that you are going to our class you need a seat," the sensei scanned the room and found the empty seat next to Shinji, "You may seat beside Shinji Ikari, his seatmate had transferred to another school so you can take its place."

Hoots and whistles came from Toji and Kensuke as Asuka kept her eyes at the new girl. "What the hell do she think she is? Seating beside Shinji!" she murmured as Mana still smiling slowly slid down next to Shinji.

"Hi," Mana greeted, "So you're the famous Shinji Ikari, no wonder you were so nice." "Nah, I'm not that nice," he murmured to her, "I'm just a good citizen doing his job I guess."

Silence reigned in the room as the stares that were once directed toward them were now concentrated at front. After a minute Shinji begins to feel uncomfortable and looked beside him, he saw Mana studying every features in his face. His face grew hot and he began shifting in his chair. Mana kept smiling as Shinji squirmed under her gaze, while Asuka kept shooting lightnings at her.

The two Stooges however opened their private chat room and chatted.

K. Aida: Some guys just get all that luck…

T. Suzuhara: Yeah,… Shinji sure is lucky. He gets all the girls.  
K. Aida: Anyway I'm really unlucky… =( Hey want me to invite Shinji?

T. Suzuhara: Of course why wouldn't you?

K. Aida: all right then,

A blinking light temporarily stopped Shinji from squirming as he opened his link to the chat line. As he bowed down Rei's head swiveled from staring out the window into her terminal. She opened it and was surprised to see a message left by someone in there,

"Thank you for insinuating Pilot Ikari of the information yesterday, and by the way you are beautiful when you smile Ayanami, Yours truly, **Mr. Scarabeye**"

****

A.N: I'm really **SORRY.** I couldn't think of any other names, I don't want CHEESY names like. Mr. Love or Mr. Unknown, it's just so common on other WAFF fics.** I resent the comment I intend AUTHOR INSERTION. Ok? Let's continue with the fuck… I mean fic.**

Rei merely smiled a bit before slipping into her cold self. However, some students that saw her smile dismissed it as a simple bending of light or prism effect. Nobody will ever believe in this world that Rei has an emotion, except maybe one and he happens to be seating near her a few seats away. She had done it many times but this is the first time she felt…excited about something.

Lunch came and Shinji walked over to Asuka to give her food. He left without a word and joined Mana in going out of the room. Meanwhile Asuka was left speechless, she was holding the bento rather tightly and its contents threatened to burst forth.

Hikari noticed this and she came over to her friend, "Hey come on lets go out and eat."

Asuka's grip on the bento relaxed and she came with her friend, but she had a look of anger and frustration. _'Why the hell am I frustrated? Its like something is taken away from me… it can't be… him.'_

Hikari also noticed her friend and shook her head, _'That's what I've been trying to tell you Asuka, I feel jealousy ebbing in you.' _They picked a spot near the lunch tables and they saw Toji and Kensuke with other boys. But what really caught their attention was Shinji and the new girl sitting under a tree with Rei obviously just joined their group.

Mana and Shinji on the other hand had just talked Rei into joining them. "Well Rei what is Shinji to you?" Mana asked frankly, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rei stared at her and said frankly, "No, … but he is a very good friend, and an excellent companion."

"I'm quite relieved," Mana sighed.

Shinji's brow furrowed, "What was that you said?"  
  
She blushed, "It was nothing, so lets eat." To Mana's concern Rei moved towards Shinji and sat beside him. Opening their bentos Rei and Shinji began picking food from each other. Rei picked the vegetables from Shinji's homemade bento, and Shinji was picking the meat from Rei's ready-made bento. Mana stared blankly at them, "What are you two doing?"

"It's a natural thing, Rei and I agree a while ago that when she just bought a bento for lunch. Well she will get the vegetables in mine also in exchange for the meat in hers." Mana nodded her understanding and continued eating. Hikari however saw that and in time to insinuate Asuka to be jealous about something.

"Look Asuka, Shinji is sharing his bento with Rei," Hikari said then pointed in their direction. Sure enough Asuka saw Shinji in Rei moving in synch as they took turns and move as one in eating. The German girl kept her gaze at them and found them to be disturbingly to look.

"You know Hikari," Asuka said, "When you look at Shinji long enough you could almost swear that he looks a bit like Rei. It's like their siblings or something." Hikari also looked on and found out that Asuka was right, "Your right, isn't that creepy?"

"Creepy? Its not creepy, it's disturbing."

Lunch was over and they headed back for their afternoon classes, the rest of the day was uneventful and all students came home. Except Shinji, because Mana asked him to show her around town.

Asuka came home alone that day and it was rather quite without Shinji around to be enslaved and torture. When he did come home it was already seven in the evening and there weren't any food in the kitchen. "Shinji come home already," Asuka said as she laid herself on the sofa, "I'm starving like hell here. Ohh… I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets back."

The front door opened and Asuka raced in front of the door, as soon as Shinji closed the door the DAM blew forth, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!""Well you see… " but Asuka cuts him off.

"I have been starving for three hours now! There was no food on the fridge and there is no instant left." Shinji scratched his head, "Well, I did got out to buy more instant but… "

"But why didn't you arrived sooner?"

"Well, I saw Mana and… I kind of showed her around town."

Asuka frowned, "Then hurry up and cook for me then Baka, I'm really starving and… "

"I can't do it," he broke her off, "I can't do it for you, I already ate. You can have the instant food if you want."

With that said he walked off and left Asuka speechless, _' … he starts to flirt with other girls and he loses his attention to you… '_

"Oh no… that new girl," she said worriedly, "Wait a minute… I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. I shouldn't lower my levels to such as him." Shrugging it off she then boiled some water for her instant foods.

"Hmm… instant foods, I wonder when will Shinji cook some thing handmade by him." , _'… he starts to flirt with other girls and he loses his attention to you… why am I so worried about this?'_

With her pride getting in the way Asuka's decision clouded her emotions and she remained proud, "That's right I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, best Eva Pilot in the World." With a vindication she tried to remain brave until her previous thought invaded her head, "He won't notice me anymore… then… who would look at me now?" In all her confusion and thought she didn't realized she had snapped the pair of chopsticks in her hand. "Why am… so I afraid to lose his attention?"

Shaking her head, "It's not it, it can't be… no… I… I'm… I don't need anyone." The 2nd Child hugged herself and headed for her room. She flopped on the bed and only Shinji invaded her thoughts. The patience, the time he spent for her, the many times he endured every thing she threw at him. He still hadn't turned her away, he hadn't hit her or lost his patience. But now, the only thing that she thinks is capable of understanding her is being taken away. The only one who has offered her comfort and never asked anything in return. Now she only felt one thing, dread and fear crept unto her."No, I won't… I'm Asuka… Langley Soryu… I don't need anyone… I… I don't…"

Still crying she puts her face on her pillow, "I don't need…need you Shinji… I need you… I need you… don't go away from me… please… don't leave me."

The broken 2nd Child lulled herself to sleep and didn't even heard the receding footsteps out of the apartment.

****

MORNING

The two Children did their morning routine that day minus of course Shinji cooking lunch for Asuka and completely leaving her at the apartment. She came out and found a letter from Shinji.

__

"Dear Asuka,

I'm sorry I didn't cook your lunch, its not that I forgot it. It's just that Mana called and I had to help her with something. Well I can always buy you lunch at the canteen later. See you at school.

-Baka-Shinji"

After re-reading the letter, she opened the stove and burned it. She didn't felt guilt now, she was angry. She was angry at herself for letting Shinji drift away, she needs to do something or it will all be too late. With a new resolve she prepared for school and headed out with a vindication.

"What's mine is mine, and Baka Shinji is mine."

****

Tokyo-03 High School

Mana dragged Shinji from her house to school, "I can't believe it's that simple to cook a cherry cake?"

"Well you just need a little knack on cooking," Shinji said, "But basically your cakes need forming."

Mana slowed and Shinji caught up with her, "What's wrong Mana? Are you all right?"

The girl leaned towards him and kissed him in the cheeks, "Thank you for being my friend Shinji." The boy bowed and smiled at her, "My pleasure miss Kirishima, well wasn't that cheesy… lets go were gonna be late."

A shadow stepped behind one of the school posts, it was Asuka and shock registered at her face. She obviously saw Mana kissing Shinji and now hopelessness washed over her insides. Walking towards the classroom is labor for the 2nd Child and her hopelessness doubled when she found Shinji talking to Rei. She also noticed that Rei was more than just listening now to him. Walking to her desk she sat on it and puts her face on her arms. Asuka felt someone walks in front of her and she raised her head. A freckled face greeted her and she smiled a little, "You ok Asuka?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The conversation died there.

During class periods Asuka kept looking at Shinji and found that he and Mana were switching notes. The kiss still was kept on her mind and she was ready to blow forth. Lunch came and she sat on the oak tree she and Hikari shared, looking down he hadn't noticed Shinji came up to her. "Here," he hands her a ready made bento, "I can't make lunch a while ago. You read the letter right? So see you around."

He was about to leave until Asuka caught the hem of his shirt. "Is there anything you want Asuka?" she hadn't raised her head and she bit her lower lip. "Shinji?" "Yes Asuka?" the girl hesitated and spoke, "What is Mana to you?" Shinji stepped back from her, "I… I don't know… I mean she's great… a great girl." He takes out another package, "Here you want a cherry cake? Mana made it."

"Mana made it," Asuka growled, "Mana made it huh? **SLAP ** why are you so insensitive!?!" She ran off and headed for the classrooms. Shinji kept standing there and rubbed his cheeks, "I guess its time."

Asuka reached her desk and packed her things, she opened her desk drawer and found another rose. She looked at it and picked it up, she puts it in her bag and headed for home. Later when the afternoon classes start did everyone noticed that Asuka was gone. "I wonder where could Asuka have gone to now?" Hikari commented as suddenly alarm klaxons blared in the city, "Great an angel."

The class rep does her job while Rei and Shinji walked out and headed for the Geofront. Asuka on the other hand was already on the Geofront. "This is not a good time for you Angel," she said angrily and walked off into the changing rooms. The Angel was Zeruel, it was penetrating through the Geofront's natural and man-made armors.

Asuka's Unit-02 was deployed at the lake and armaments flooded her Eva's feet. Misato's face came online at the comm. link, "Asuka, Shinji and Rei have arrived play defensive and wait for back-up." The 2nd Child paid no heed she willed the Eva to pick the Pallet Gun and aimed for the opening. "Now its you and me Eva, were all alone now. If it's the way its gonna be, … so be it."

The Angel emerged from the hole it made and floated downward, Asuka opened fire but the hexagonal barrier known as the AT Field deflected all the bullets. The desperation escalates as Asuka's gun clicked empty, she picked a pair of rocket launchers and launched volleys of missiles at her enemy. One missile didn't hit and exploded on one of the Eva Launchers."Major," Makoto said, "Eva-00's rail was damaged we can't send it out."  
"Shit! Shinji are you there?" Shinji's comm. link opened, "Hurry up and help Asuka."  
"Understood," Eva-01 walked and the door outside opened.

Meanwhile Asuka was running around and still keeping her volley of fire at the Angel. The Angel's blades already missed twice as Asuka kept a steady pace to fire and run at the same time. But suddenly she tripped on one of her power cables and fell down. She stood up and saw two blades coming up at her. There was a burning sensation at the joints of her arms and her Eva's arms fell of. She knelt and saw another blade coming, but before the blade hits her there was a purple arm that got in the way so it got sliced instead of her neck.

Blood spurted from the severed purple arm and washed over Eva-02's face. What Asuka saw last were the mouth restraint bindings that Eva-01 uses to restrain its enormous power snap open. Asuka fell down and she watched from the external monitors what really happened. Shinji saw when her Eva's arms were cut off, this made his synch to shot up to 250% synchronization. The comm. link was open and she saw a reddish liquid in Shinji's LCL. His blue plugsuit was a bit severed at the upper arm area but he doesn't seem to mind it.

"Shinji your hurt!" she heard Misato, "Get out there and take Asuka with you."  
But the boy paid no heed, his vision was blood red again and his wounds only enflamed his anger more. Zeruel lurched his blades again and caught Unit-01 on the chest, the Eva was flung far and landed on the reinforced plate glass of the Geofront pyramid. But Unit-01 wasn't affected, it stood up and willing to do the bidding of its young master inside him. The Angel lurched another blade as Unit-01 raised its right hand, the Angel's blade splintered and Unit-01's hand closed on the damaged blade. It tugged hard and Zeruel was flung towards the undefeated Eva-01.

Unit-01 breathed on the Angel's face, with a growling sound the Eva kicked the enemy away. Zeruel was flung 200 feet away before crashing on the hard ground. Unit-01 stood up its right hand holding the broken blade of Zeruel, at the Command Center however panic and confusion reigned.

"What's Unit-1's status?"

"His synchronization already shot up to 400% a while ago, his vitals are still there."

"So she has finally awakened," Ritsuko commented, "The self-liberation of Unit-01."

"Self-liberation?" Misato murmured, "Are Evangelions supposed to be alive?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."

They watched on the large screen as Eva-01 stood up and held the blade towards its skewered arm. All eyes turned as for the second time, Unit-01 regenerated itself from its wounds. "Amazing," Misato whispered as Unit-01's arm grew back and resembled a human hand.

"Major, the Pilot's synch is dropping to 399 only to rise up again to 400 in a span of ten seconds."  
"Amazing, the Eva is like spewing Shinji out. Its like Shinji is being one with it, but he's refusing to go with it," Ritsuko clicked a few commands, "Hyuga try to establish comm. link."  
Makoto shook his head, "I can't the signal is being sent back, I'll try a video feed."

The signal connected and they saw the inside of Unit-01's entry plug. What they saw startled them, they saw a few cables and wiring connecting to Shinji and his severed arm. His eyes were all white and his neural interface was connected to more wiring.

"Look at this, he is completely synch. It'll be a miracle to see him get out of that again."

"What do you mean Ritsuko?" Misato asked concerned etched on her voice, "Is there something wrong?"  
"The Eva and Shinji has surpassed 400% synch several times, its gonna be hard getting them to separate."

Misato looked hopefully outside and looked at the raging battle between Angel and Unit-01.

****

Battlefield 

Zeruel got up and with its remaining blade tried slicing Shinji/Unit-01 in two again. Defying it, Unit-01 raised its arm and sliced through the air. The Eva's AT Field made the wind act like a laser blade and it cuts through Zeruel's AT Field, the Angel reared back and blood splattered on the ground and on the distinct hexagonal shape of a strong AT Field splits in two by Shinji's offensive. The force of the AT Field launched by Unit-01 even destroyed three armament buildings on the way.

The Eva crouched low and its eyes glowed in an eerie light. The Unit approached liked a rabid animal, it reached Zeruel and the Angel's eyes glowed to fire an energy cross. But a hand crushed it face and the Eva lifted the mangled face and its mouth opened to blow out furious breathing. The Unit opened its mouth and took the first bite.

"The Unit is eating the Angel!"

This sentence echoed in the Command Center as horrified technicians looked at the eating Eva.

"We used to clean the mouth of that thing?" one crewman commented.

Most females threw up even Maya, Misato on the other hand stared shocked, and horrified. "Is Shinji still the Pilot?" she asked no one in particular.  
"Probably not," Ritsuko replied, "The Eva is a weapon who in theory can think, but the only thing it can think is survive."  
  
They all winced as Shinji/Eva took a bite at the Angel's face. Commander Ikari watched from the distance on the comfort of his office, "Has it begun Ikari?"  
"Yes," Commander Ikari fixed his glasses, "The start of the scenario has begun."

The Eva had its fill and it stood up, with another roar of defiance broke free of its armor. The rain of metal clanked on the ground and its roar reverberated at the glasses of the Geofront. "The restraint binding…"

"Restraint binding?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, that 3,000 layer of metal isn't armor. It's binding to restrain our most powerful Unit. But it seems to have broken free of it, I think we need an upgrade."

Outside Unit-01 calmed, it then turned and faced the downed Unit-02. Asuka felt each step towards her Unit, she felt afraid at the power that Shinji showed and she felt she was next.

"What if he's not full yet? What if he eats me?"

Scenarios ran through her head, like Shinji eating her insides or him tearing her Eva's head out first then eating her. At last her thought stopped as Unit-01 loomed over her, before she already feared a berserk Eva but now at 400 synch she didn't think even she can do it.

Her fear escalated as the left human hand made its descent to pick up her up. _'This is it Asuka… '_ Unit-01 picked her up at the shoulders with one hand and held her unit against Shinji's unit, _'… your dead? What is he doing?'_ The purple Eva to put it simply held the decapitated Eva-02 in its strong arms. Realizing what the Eva did, Asuka's Eva began to struggle, "Baka-Shinji! What are you doing?" There was no reply.

"I thought the Eva was berserk?" Misato said, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know," Ritsuko replied, "He's still 100% synch now, you make them comeback."

"Ok you two, get back here for debriefing." Unit-01 then picked Asuka's Eva up. It carried her like a baby and Asuka screamed through the intercom.

"I SWEAR YOU ARE A REAL PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK BY MYSELF! THANK YOU! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!?! PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

At debriefing Asuka kept stealing glances at Shinji, as soon as the debriefing ended Asuka walked over to Shinji but the Commander beats her to it. He was escorted outside and she was left alone. She didn't understand why but she felt something a while ago, right when Shinji's Eva picked her up. Sure she threw a tantrum for all the NERV personnel to hear, but still something concerned her on the way Shinji reacted in the battlefield. She didn't noticed it but she had entered the elevator to the surface. When the DING of the elevator sounded did she became aware where she was in and whom she was with.

__

'Great, I'm with Wondergirl.'

Uncomfortable silence reigned until Rei spoke, "Are you troubled by Ikari-kun's behavior?"  
"Oh great… Wondergirl spoke, it's going to snow," realizing Rei paid no heed, ""No why should I be bothered?"

"Because your actions say so," Rei turned and faced her, "You think your losing Shinji's attention."

Asuka looked back at Rei with a spiteful look, "How dare you say that? You don't know what you're thinking!"

Rei shook her head, "You should learn to be patient Soryu, please follow me."

"Follow you? Follow you where, were in an eleva… " the elevator sounded DING, "… ator, Fine just lead the way."

The elevator door opened and they revealed the outside gardens of the Geofront. "What are we doing here Wondergirl?" Rei didn't answered instead she walked towards the brush and vanished from sight. "FINE!" with a sigh of frustration and confusion she followed Rei and came upon a clearing.

"What's a… watermelon patch doing here?"  
"Pilot Soryu… " Rei's voice came up behind her.

"Eek! Don't sneak behind me… "

"I am sorry, please look around here. It might give you more understanding of Ikari-kun's position."  
Vanishing once more Asuka scanned the watermelon patch, she bends down and touched the watermelons. "Who will be weird enough to plant watermelons underground?"

Looking up she found a small shed, walking up to it she found it to be unlocked. "I wonder whose stuff these things belong to." She opened the door and found two names painted on the door, 'Kaji and Shinji' "Kaji and Shinji? I'm getting some weird ideas." Hearing something in the underbrush stirring she hid herself and found who are the ones who came up. It was Kaji and Shinji with some garden tools with them.

"Did you watered the watermelons a while ago?"

"Yeah, but how come the flowers are not blooming like they used to?"

"Well Shinji, your constant pruning of the roses might be it… "

She couldn't see them but behind the shed she can hear everything they say to each other. "So Shinji, I heard you were in control of the Eva last time… "

"What makes you say that?"

"News have wings, and the land has ears."

"What are you saying? Anyway, maybe I was."

"It means you snapped, why did you snapped?"

"I heard Asuka scream, it was too much even for her… I can't take anyone getting hurt."

__

'Its too much for him? how can it be too much?'

"Are you sure Shinji-kun?"

"Will you stop that!?!"

"He he, Shinji-kun, where is my black suit for my infiltration you borrowed?"

Asuka heard Shinji swallowed a mouthful of saliva, "I can explain Kaji… "

"I know what you've been doing Shinji-kun… you know my job. So tell me how many roses have you cut out of our flower patch?"

__

'Kaji and Baka Shinji grows flowers? Moreover Roses, wait a minute… '

"About three long stemmed roses… " Asuka blushed realizing something.

"And how many times have you sneaked into your school to put the red rose on Asuka's table."

Asuka heard clearer than the morning sun, "He's my stalker?"

"Well… umm about three times already. And your black suit is still on the drier, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Anyway Shinji-kun, about Mana… "  
"God, do you really have to know everything."

Asuka closed her eyes to hear it clearly.

"Not really, but Shinji what do you think of my dear Asuka?"

"Well Mana is just a friend for me," this words returned joy and comfort for our red headed German girl, "Asuka on the other hand… is different."

__

'Different? How the hell could I be different?'

"I just can't say it… "

"So Shinji shooting her down? She might take it bad."

"No I'm not shooting her down, there's a snowballs chance in hell I shoot her down."

"So you're admitting to me you love her. You should tell that to her."

Asuka felt hot on her cheeks and anticipation in her part crept in, _'Say it already Baka.'_

"That's enough Kaji, I'm gonna look after the roses now."

Kaji smiled, "You should be, there's always tomorrow. And my black suit you can still use it tomorrow."

"Thanks," Shinji came out and disappeared behind some bushes. Kaji also followed suit but stopped to look at a torn green fabric.

"Green fabric? There's no one that wears this, except.. uniforms of student from… " Kaji sighed, "Hmm… Children." With that done Kaji headed for the Geofront base, "Now where is Misato gone to?"

Shinji on the other hand went for the roses, Asuka positioned herself on an underbrush. She watched as Shinji took special care on the rose patch, pruning them, watering every inch, and taking away the sick branches. He even pricked himself a few times, she leaned forward and fate puts it that she snaps a twig. Shinji turned sharply and caught a sight of red hair.__

'Oh no, is Asuka here? Did she heard what I said? God I'm so dead… '

'Oh no, did he see me? Stupid twig! God I'm so dead… '

Shinji gulped and feared the worst, "Umm… if your hiding right there. You're hiding in Poison Ivy."

Asuka shot up and yelped, she jumped away and ran towards Shinji. "Eek! Those will give me prickly skin!" Realizing what she did she turned and faced Shinji.

"I can explain," they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry if I followed you," Asuka said looking down.

"Well, I'm sorry I also lied, that wasn't Poison Ivy your hiding into," Shinji pointed to the brush, "It was actually a patch of black rose."

Asuka looked back and was rather shy, "You tricked me? How could you? HUFF!"

She sat annoyed behind him as he pruned more, "Well, go ahead and do you work!"

He cuts a black rose and gives it to Asuka, "That is one of the most hardest flower to breed. Even Kaji had trouble finding it."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"There are only five flowers in it… "

"And you're giving me one," she frowned, "Then to whom are the other flowers?"  
"Well Misato, and Rei of course."

Caressing the flower she looked down into it, "What about Mana? Your new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Shinji smiled, "She loves to cook, that's why I've been spending time with her."

"But you didn't cook… I mean you don't spend… "

"Time with you… yes. I have to say sorry about that, but well… "

"You know I'm really happy right now… "

"Why is that?"

"Because now I know I didn't lose you," Asuka smiled and looked at him.

"What did you say, and why are you looking at me like that?"

Asuka dropped the roses and takes out her lipstick, she puts it on and with a predatory glint advanced toward Shinji.

"Wait! What are you doing? Hey! I know that look… "

Asuka loomed over and caressed his cheeks, "I need you Shinji." He dropped the leaf cutter as her lips met his in a blissful kiss. In the shadows watched Rei Ayanami, she was smiling a little and seeing that Shinji was happy slid into the shadows and vanished. Their kiss lasted for a minute before they unclamped themselves.  
"What in the world did we just did?"

"I kissed you Baka," the two Children still hadn't let go, "Just answer me one last thing."  
Shinji nodded, "Why not? Go ahead."

"How the hell do you managed to keep a thing like this a secret."

The 3rd Child smiled and his face turned cold, "It's in the family Asuka."

"So your not gonna give me roses anymore?"

He smiled, "Who told you I will stop, I won't stop loving you… even if die."

****

The End

****

Author's note:

Well that was my first shot on a one shot and also on the Romance/Action genre (well probably not on the Action genre). BRR!!! I get chills when I write something for the romance department. OOC-ness was intended, but I tried to keep the character from being not so like themselves.

Also I intended it to end here. Well there were some unanswered questions,

What happens to Mana? What did Shinji and Commander Ikari talked about? What motive did Shinji have to keep his infiltration at school a secret? Will the Author make a sequel or not? Is there an Epilogue? (It depends on the review of course.) ****

P.S. **Mana** is not a spy in this fic, you all want to know why? Because I say so and because I'm the author ok? You're all just reading, some of you don't review so don't complain ok**! YOU CAN COMPLAIN WHEN YOU REVIEW=)**

****

Thank you, Scarabeye 3000

JA NE!!! Scarabeye 3000


End file.
